The genderbending wand
by LittleMissMaple
Summary: okay so if the story sucks just don't say anything! alright so this is about Italy finding a wand on the street and changing everyone's gender! if you want more detail read the story! (Also pleas rate and review!) rated T for language. MAY OR MAY NOT BE DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Italy was strolling down the street when he found a magical wand on the ground, he picked up and, squealed to himself " this must be the magical pasta wand! It will give me all the pasta I want!" then enthusiastically he waved it in the air and watched sparkles fly everywhere. Italy scratched his head, "where's the pasta?" Italy shrugged it of and tucked the wand in his pocket. He looked up to see it was getting dark so he ran home, after that he knocked on the door and said "fratello are you there? please let me in!" Italy waited until he heard a creak and the door opened. But instead of seeing his brother he saw a girl with brown shoulder-length hair and a curl on the side. She sighed "you can come in Italy." He tilted his head to the side and said " Um excuse me am I in the wrong house?"


	2. Chapter 2

(I'm going to do POV's so it's less confusing.)

Romano's POV

*facepalm* "Really, what?-never mind, Just get your ass in here." She (I'm just going to go with she okay?) heard the Italian step into the house. so I stepped in after closing the door on her way in. After the stepped inside I asked "wait so what do you mean im a girl? Italy then pulled up a magical mirror from nowhere(this story is messed up.) and shoved it in my face. "holy sh*t..." (random to third person!) her surprise then turned into anger.(third person sentence is done!) "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I half asked/yelled. Then I heard him say "imsosorry!pleasedon'thurtme!ithoughtifoundthemagicalpastawandandsoitriedusingitand-" I cut him off by saying "okay i'd like an explanation, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF TOMATOS GO SLOWER!" Then the younger Italian started to mumble the story to his brother/sister.

an explanation later~

Italy's POV

After he told Romano what had happened his brother/sister gave him a WTF face "b-but it's true!" I cried. 'Will you shut up and let me think for one moment! "mhmm" I mumbled nodding my head. "Wait. who else did you change?" my eyes widened and I said (whisper) "I don't know." then my Sister/brother said " WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST! to late. there door was kicked open and standing on top of it was...

* * *

Thank you for reading!

(I know, cliff hanger!)

Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for making u guys wait for so long, its been forever! anyways onto the story~

* * *

what happened last time~

Italy's POV

After he told Romano what had happened his brother/sister gave him a WTF face "b-but it's true!" I cried. 'Will you shut up and let me think for one moment! "mhmm" I mumbled nodding my head. "Wait. who else did you change?" my eyes widened and I said (whisper) "I don't know." then my Sister/brother said " WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST! to late. there door was kicked open and standing on top of it was...

No one's POV~

Standing in the doorway was a ticked Belarus holding up a knife (classic) «что вы делали для дорогой брат?» she asked coolly sporting a creepy smile.

"w-what?" the younger Italian quivered under the Belarusian's cold (and death) glare. " I said...WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEAR BROTHER!" then Ukraine popped up randomly and pointed out "dear sister" then left before the younger sibling could say anything. Belarus then turned her attention back to the Italian brothers who were still confused on how Ukraine got there, then she hissed, then stepped forward crunching glass under her boots. (I don't know what she wears on her feet *shrugs*) "You will pay for changing my big brothe-sister." She said flustering at the end. Romano then got a good idea then said in fast Italian

"Ehi, Feli! Ho un'idea mi segua!"

Italy nodded and quickly followed his brother nervously aware of Belarus still following, The younger Italian then thought "now I now how Russia feels!

* * *

Translations~

Italian:

"Ehi, Feli! Ho un'idea mi segua!"

English:

"Hey, Feli! I have an idea follow me!"

Russian (I would have done Belarusian but I couldn't find it.):

«что вы делали для дорогой брат?»

English:

"what did you do to my dear brother?"

and as always eat cookies, keep reading and review! :D


	4. HELLO IMPORTANT

hey guys, I realized that I need to edit this story because oh my god *facepalm* THIS needs editing, thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriteing (that's a word right? XD)


End file.
